The Psychology of Murder
by hartsocktrenee
Summary: Dr. Maka Albarn is faced with the biggest obstacle of her life. Suicide by one of her first patients. Was it really suicide or was it something more sinister. With the help of Detectives Soul Evans and Blackwell Star. Will Maka find the answers she so desperately looking for or will she end up just like her patient? Dead. Rated M: for language, adult themes, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction so feedback is very appreciated!

Thanks for taking the time to read! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

Trigger Warning: Depression, Suicide, Cutting

* * *

On a day like any other spring day in Nevada, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and children were playing on the sidewalk. The only thing off kilter from any other spring day was an assortment of cars dodging a tall blond woman in a light blue sundress, who was desperately running across the crosswalk in her bare feet. Her black heels dangled in her right hand. With a sudden screech of wheels the woman, with the gracefulness of a deer caught in headlights and stumbled to stop just in time to see a car slamming on its breaks. The driver honked at her to move. Her green doe-like eyes widened with shock and confusion as the driver of a red Mustang rolled down his window.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Christ, do you have a death wish or something?" the Mustang owner bellowed. The woman's head tilted slightly to the left as if she didn't notice that she was in the middle of the street. In an instant, the woman felt as if her whole body was cold; a shiver ran through her even though it was the hottest spring day to date. Her angelic face blistered in the sun, and her round eyes burst into fresh tears. She knew she is rushing, but she didn't realize that she had been reckless. Her shoulders dropped in utter disappointment with herself. She shifted her shoes to her left hand not knowing what she should be doing. She knew she shouldn't be on the street, but what was she doing? They didn't need her there. Or did they? She debated with herself.

Her silent battle was interrupted with a honk from the impatient driver. She waved apologetically and ran the rest of the way across the scorching concrete. She stopped and looked at her destination. A gigantic white brick apartment building loomed over her. Another shudder ran through her. She replaced her black heels on her feet and then took one huge dry breath and threw open the heavy steel doors. To her dismay, the doors slammed roughly and loudly against white and black art deco walls. The woman felt her eyes moisten as she shakily began her trip to the golden ornate front desk. Where a man stood waiting and expecting her.

He had seen her here before and knew why she was here. He watched as her demeanor slowly unraveled the more steps she took towards him. He tried hard not to look at her face, but he failed miserably. He saw the gravity of their current situation etched in her eyes. Out of the ten years that he had been working here he has never faced something like this. Something so ghastly, something so unreal, and something so devastating that he's not sure how to react. He watched the young woman, thinking back to the many times she had graced him with her presence. He liked her she reminded him of his daughter who is around her age. However, now he realized that she may be older than he had originally thought, but all the same, he silently begged for her to turn around and leave, but he knew that is not going to happen since this is where she needed to be.

The man briefly sees the scene from an hour ago play in his head. A tall, skinny, young man lays in a pool of his blood. His pink hair drooping ever so slightly covering the young man's face its ends staining scarlet. He remembered running for a towel hoping beyond hope that it wasn't too late. He knew the young man had issues, but he had never thought he'd do this. His memory was interrupted with a feminine sniffle that brings him out of his stupor. Looking up he saw the woman standing in front of him, tears desperately trying to escape her emerald eyes.

She arrived at the desk and looked at the man she has often spoken to while waiting for _Him_. She looked at the man now, the man who always gave her a smile when she arrived. The man who always took the time to ask her about her work. He was paler than she remembered his brown hair ashen with gray, and new worry lines stretched across his striking face, making him look a lot older than he had two days ago. She, of course, knew that it was _His_ fault that the man looked that way. She almost felt angry with _Him_ for causing this poor man's suffering. The detective on the phone had told her that this man was the one who found _Him_. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She looked at the man desperately trying hard to find something to say. She is relieved when she noticed he was going to speak instead.

"Dr. Albarn, I'm so sorry for your loss. It is an awful shame to lose someone so young." Dr. Albarn noticed the man trying to keep his face neutral, but he fails. His paternal brown eyes wrinkle at the edges as if it was only a matter of time before he would give into crying. She waited for a second trying to decide what to say. She wasn't used to these feelings. The whole situation had not felt real since she had gotten the call at work.

"I am sorry as well Mr. Buttataki I know you liked and respected him" She stumbled over the words feeling as if they are ingénue. She felt the tears she has been crying start again. She felt the warm wetness turn cold and dry against her cheeks. She cursed herself for being so weak. She has known this as a possible outcome. She has known that the struggle was constant with him. However, she did not expect it to come so quickly. She had seen _Him_ only a few days ago, and _He_ seemed fine, but of course like most of her patients, _He_ had been sick for a long time. She should have been prepared, but she wasn't.

"I know that you and Crona were close. It is such a shame that he would go off to war and survive just to die here in the states." Mr. Buttataki interrupted sympathetically smiling while shuffling papers so that his hands are doing something other than remembering how tightly they held the towel to the young man's gaping wound.

Dr. Albarn noticed the paper shuffling, to her it felt like they're mocking her as her life seemed to be paralleling those dead slices of trees, ever moving just to scatter amongst itself. She nodded not knowing what to say. Her silence was visibly making Mr. Buttataki anxious as he looked for something else to occupy his hands.

"Yeah, close." Dr. Albarn repeated. She hadn't said his name all day. In fact, she was avoiding it. Her boss Dr. Shinigami wanted a full report on his behavior from the last time she had seen him. All she was able to manage was he seemed better. His pink hair washed for the first time in weeks. He was happy. Now thinking, she should have known those were signs that she should have noticed. Many people seemed to be happier once they've finally decided on their fate. She instantly felt like an idiot, years of school and training and her first patient dies on her.

Dr. Albarn shifted on her feet. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to Mr. Buttataki anymore. She instantly scolded herself for it, because it was evident Mr. Buttataki still wanted to talk to her. Dr. Albarn opened her mouth to say something when she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She went rigid; her reflexes instantly took control and before she knew what she was doing. A tall, muscular man with blue hair went flying over her shoulder and slamming into the comfortable sitting room chairs. Terrified Dr. Albarn looked over Mr. Buttutaki, who with huge eyes transfixed on something behind her.

A man with white hair and red eyes stood mesmerized as he watched his blue haired partner lift off the ground by a skinny blonde woman in a well-fitted sundress. He couldn't believe his eyes. All one hundred and ninety pounds of his partner Star thrown by a woman who couldn't way more than a hundred twenty. Before he could stop, he fell over with laughter. He noticed the man at the front desk's face and instantly regretted laughing at a time like this, but if he had known Star as he did, this man would be laughing too.

With utter rage, Dr. Albarn turned toward the face who had the audacity to laugh after such a traumatic morning. She stood shocked at the man before her. He was attractive, to say the least. However, his howling laughter put a damper on his overall attractiveness. Her face distorted with anger and again her body took over. She reached on the counter next to her and grabbed an oversized travel guide and slammed it down on the man's head. Sure maybe her actions were a little extreme, but Dr. Albarn felt betrayed all day, and she would not put up with this buffoonery.

"Fucking, hell." The albino looking man erupted. "You know I could arrest you for something like that." He said peering up at the woman from where he was sitting on the ground. Her Emerald eyes seared into him, her round lips upturned into a frown, and her blonde hair once in a pristine bun looked like it had been combed through with her hand too many times. He instantly knew who this woman was. Behind her angry eyes was a tinge of grief. "Dr. Maka Albarn I presume." He stood trying hard to regain his composure.

"Yes." She hissed at him.

"I'm Detective Evans, and that is Detective Star I believe you talked to him on the phone this morning." He offered a sympathetic smile as a look or horror crossed her face at their names. Without speaking Dr. Albarn ran to the other man's rescue.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry for throwing you!" She screamed at Detective Star. Detective Evans watched as she bent down to offer Star, her hand. He couldn't help but admire her ass while she was turned away. He did have to admit she was pretty to look at but a little too high strung for his taste, but all Doctors were nowadays too much time with their heads in books.

"God woman, what a takedown! I will be prepared next time not many people can take down a God!" Star chuckled giving her a wink. Instantly Dr. Albarn looked away. Evans saw a slight blush run across her cheeks. He immediately felt cheated that a reaction like that was caused by Blackwell Star. Black didn't even notice he kept speaking to her as if she were a comrade from his MMA gym. "God, I'd love to spar with you sometime. I'll go easy on ya because I have mad skills." Black grinned.

"Sure, I'm sorry again. I took up kickboxing and self-defense after I got felt up by a drunken tourist, and sometimes I can't control it," she told him apparently upset with herself.

"No problem! Where do you take classes?" Black asked interestedly, which didn't surprise Evans since Black loved fighting with things, people, and mannequins.

"Oh, uh I take classes from Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, she's over off—"

"You're The Maka Albarn?!" Black exclaimed! Leaving both Evans and Dr. Albarn confused.

"Uh, that is the name on my birth certificate excluding the 'The' part" She eyed Black suspiciously apparently waiting for an explanation.

"Tsubaki has told me all about how awesome you are! She say's you're the fastest learner in her class!" He beamed.

"You know Tsubaki?" Maka asked doubting this piece of information.

"Well, he should since she's his wife." Evans interrupted. Both Black and Maka turned toward him as if noticing he was there for the first time. Black, on the other hand, looked at Evan's with a huge smile, knowing full well that Evan's was upset he was getting no attention.

"Yup, she's my lady!" Black smiled proudly.

"Oh, I guess your first name must be Blackwell, she talks all about you. She's even asked me over for dinner a few times hoping I would meet you and that you would take me in as your protégé." Maka smiled at Black.

"Oh you have to come over for dinner I'll show you some of my moves! No drunken tourist or police detective will mess with you after I'm finished training you!" Black smiled while puffing out his chest.

"We should probably be talking about the case, not talking about dinner and your lame moves," Evans grumbled already getting bored and annoyed.

"What's got your panties in a twist Soul? Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Black prodded.

"No!" Soul Fumed.

"Soul, that's a unique name," Maka said out loud. "S-o-u-l" She rolled it in her mouth." she blushed when she noticed him staring at her. Soul liked that reaction it seems like the scary doctor has a soft side. "Anyway, you're right we should talk about Crona." She choked.

"I'm sorry for your loss Dr. Albarn. We just need you to answer a few questions." Soul cooed. Black took her hand, and they headed to the sitting area. Soul noticed she was crying when they sat. She must have cared for her patient and wondered if she may have cared too much for her patient. Was there relationship inappropriate? Soul wondered. Looking at her he doubted it, but she was crying a little too much just to be his therapist.

"Okay, Dr. Albarn—"

"Please call me Maka Detective Evans."

"Okay Maka, Was your patient Crona suicidal to the best of your knowledge?"

"He was, but he was on anti-depressants that seemed to be working," Maka replied instantly becoming Dr. Maka.

"Okay, so to the best of your knowledge was he taking his medication regularly?" Black added taking down notes.

"Yes, we have sessions every two days and sometimes every other day as part of his outpatient agreement with the hospital." Maka paused taking in a deep breath to steady herself. Soul again questioned if their relationship had been entirely doctor-patient.

"What exactly does that program's agreement say? Is there a clause about weapons?" Maka's face distorted, looking confused for the first time since the line of questioning began.

"Yes, it does. Why?"

"Because Maka, Crona was found dead with a .45 and a matching bullet wound to the chest. Consistent to a suicidal infliction."

"I'm sorry, but that is impossible." She said sternly.

"It isn't that is how we found him," Black added looking at Soul naturally thinking it was grief making her say that.

"No. I mean that can't be how he killed himself, Crona's very feminine when it comes to personality, I even asked him to consider the idea of him identifying as transgendered. There is no way he would take his life like that. If anything he would kill himself by overdosing or slitting his wrist like last time. Giving a person enough time to save him." she was shaking her head. It didn't make sense to her. She was expecting something else. All of this information seemed all wrong to her.

"I'm sorry Maka but that's how we found him, it is consistent with suicide." Soul said taking her hand. Starting to worry about her mental health.

"Okay, I will concede," she sighed taking her hand from him." it's unlikely that he would go that way, but I will accept it. What did the suicide note say or can I read it?" She commanded a little impatiently.

"There was no note," Black informed her.

"No note? Detectives it is one thing to change up the method of suicide, but there is no way he didn't leave a note. He was a writer and into theatrics, that is not his personality." She snapped at the officers. Not angry, more frustrated than anything. She cleared her throat and looked directly into Soul's eyes as if judging his competence.

"Maka, we've seen suicides like this before, you have to consider what he was going through at the time—"

"And have you thought that maybe, just maybe he didn't kill himself? Look I don't want to do your job here, but I worked with him for a month at most three or four times a week, and I am telling you this doesn't fit." She stood glaring down at Soul as if he was an idiot. Soul rose to meet her gaze. He could handle a grieving doctor but not someone who was trying to tell him how to do his job.

"Look, Dr. Albarn, I have been doing this as long as you were in medical school I think I can tell a suicide from murder, don't insult my intelligence." He tried not to bare his teeth, but he failed. Maka's reaction, however, didn't please him. Instead of backing down she came up right to his face tilting it back slightly to get a better view.

"Then don't insult mine Detective Evans." Her eyes simmered with anger. The tension between the two was hostile neither backing away. Black wanted badly to see Maka take Soul down but decided to speak up instead.

"Look, Soul, maybe we should consider that Maka might be right." Black stood and quickly walked to the glowering duo.

"I am right, Do your job detective." She spat at Soul. Then taking her eyes off him and turned away and stormed off. "Black, you have my number call me when this one has decided to use his brain!" Both detectives watched as the front doors slammed behind her.

"Come on!" Soul growled walking toward the elevator. He nodded briefly at the man behind the desk.

"Where are you going?" Black yelled after him.

"If she thinks this was murder, I am going be damned sure to prove it was a suicide!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry so much for the late update I am going to try and do better! This summer has been crazy and from now on I will try to update twice a month! Please review tell me what I can do better Criticism is very welcomed!

Chapter Two:

Two hours was how long Black watched his partner scuttle around the crime scene. Black gave up about two minutes after they started looking. He hadn't thought Soul was actually going to search the whole scene over again. He watched as Soul stared at the bloodstained floorboards. Then he watched Soul circle the spot. Then Soul sighed and turned away from him.

"Damn it; it's a suicide no matter how I look at it." Soul remarked running his left hand through his hair.

"Isn't that why we came up here? To prove that it couldn't be anything but suicide?" Black Questioned.

"Yeah it is but do you think Dr. Albarn will accept our lack of findings as proof?"

"Back to the pretty Doctor," Black chuckled. "You know we could ask her for help. She knows the victim and can help us close this case even quicker." Black said as he eyed his friend and partner.

"Never, you saw her she practically called me an idiot." Soul growled.

"Whatever Man, if you're not going to ask for her help then I will when she comes to dinner on Friday," Black smiled obnoxiously.

"How is that even possible? How is it that she could already get herself invited to your house? She only left a couple of hours ago." Soul grumbled he was obviously annoyed that again Black will getting her attention, but he was also annoyed that Black was going to ask her for help, which in Soul's mind was an admission of defeat and he wasn't going to do that.

"Ah well, she went directly to Tsubaki's place, and apparently defeated all the people in the gym in sparring matches," Star grinned. "Anyway, Tsubaki was so impressed that Maka that she invited her over for dinner and drinks Friday." Black paused and watched Soul's reaction. He smiled broadly as he watched Soul struggle with his own thoughts. "Also Tsubaki has ordered me to invite you, apparently Maka kept yelling about some albino idiot cop. Two guesses who that could be."

"I'm not an idiot." Soul grumbled.

A menacing sound of the Jaws theme song jingled from Black's pocket. His eyes grew wide and tossed the phone to Soul, who looks at him incredulously. Soul cleared his throat and answered the phone.

"Evans, what do you got for me Doc?"

"Evans? I swear I called Star, no matter I've found something intriguing with the body." Said an enthusiastic voice.

"What do you mean Intriguing?" Soul repeated.

"Come to the morgue and I will show you! It's absolutely fascinating!"

"Listen, Stein, if this is something stupid I am going to be angry."

"Oh no quite the opposite, this is going to prove that this death was actually a murder!" Stein practically screamed in the phone.

"There is no way that this was a murder." Soul growled.

"To the contrary, this is possibly the greatest murder cover up I've seen in a while!" Stein chuckled. Soul heard a click on the line, but stood ridged the phone still up to his ear.

"Fuck"

"What? What did Stein say?" Black questioned as he plucked his phone out of Soul's tightened grip.

"Stein says it wasn't suicide." He grimaced at Black. Soul knelt down again at the blood stain. He had been an officer for so long and so far he had never been wrong about a case, until now.

"Let's go!" Soul growled, avoiding making eye contact with his partner who was presently smiling like a mumbling idiot.

A moment later Soul and Black stood silently in the pristine white and black elevator; they were both silent as the watched the flashing digital numbers count down. Star watched as his partner grit his teeth in frustration and then Star's eyes scaled down to Soul's hands that were drumming on the sides of his legs. Star knew that this was bad, not only was Soul gritting his teeth, but he was also playing a silent piano on his legs. Star reached over and jammed his finger on the emergency stop button. The elevator came to a screeching stop a blaring alarm came over the speaker button. Star had not expected the alarm he had seen Gibbs on NCIS do this a million times, and there had not been an alarm in the show.

"Black Star what the absolute flying fuck did you just do?" Soul pushed Star against the side of the elevator his right fist balling up Stars favorite "That all you can lift, Bro?" tee-shirt.

"Woah, dude calm down!" Star yelled over the alarm. "I just wanted to talk, how was I supposed to know the alarm would go off?"

"Did the word emergency elude you or are you really that stupid?" Soul yelled back still glaring at Star.

"Man, it always works for Gibbs how am I supposed to know that part was fictional," Star answered honestly. Soul tilted his head to the side not understanding the reference

"Don't tell me you don't watch NCIS!" Star accused. "Dude, do you not have any fun outside working with me?" Star's smile turned into a frown when soul let him go. Then Soul grabbed the red button and pulled it out, and the elevator started to move again.

"What do you want to talk about Star?"

"The case, it's okay to be wrong sometimes, it happens, me more than not."

"It doesn't happen to me." Soul murmured

"There's always a first time, Man; it doesn't mean you aren't the best detective on the force."

"Right." Soul answered. The elevator doors slid open and the two detectives left Soul walking faster than Star. Soul slammed open the heavy front doors as if the weighed nothing and walked straight for his Harley before Star could suggest they drive together. "I'll see you at the morgue Star." Soul Swung, his left foot over the bike, placed key in the ignition, and his beast roared beneath him as he sped away.

Soul reaches morgue before Star, which is typical since Star thinks Dr. Stein is crazy. Stein doesn't bother Soul as much, sure Stein has some quirks, but he isn't crazy far from it. Soul looks around the room there are three tables lined up in the middle of the room all of which are empty. Soul looks at Stein's empty desk and slowly starts getting annoyed. He looks down at the floor and sees new duct tape arrows on the floor. He follows them thinking that it was beyond strange before Soul decided to turn back to the lab he comes to the end of the arrows which leads to the x-ray room. Shrugging his shoulders, he knocks on it.

"Star? Evans? Is that you?"

"Evans, Can I come in?"

"Yes— wait, no! Not unless you want to be someone's microwaved lunch. Hmmm… microwaved lunch that's a promising idea."

"Promising Idea? Doc just tell me when I can come in unless you want to come out."

"Man, I would not be surprised if he came out." Star snickered from behind him.

"About time you arrived! I thought you were going to make me do this alone."

"I thought about it, but a big guy like me doesn't need to be so scared of Doctor Frankenstein in there."

"Is that Star I hear out there?" Dr. Stein yelled from behind the door.

"Yes, It is I the great Black Star!" Star said puffing out his chest.

"Ah, did you tell him about the Microwave lunch Evans?"

"Uh no, why—"

"Then do come in Black Star." Stein's boisterous laughter erupted from behind the door. Star was instantly pissed he rolled up the sleeves to his black coat and headed for the door. A hand flew across his chest before he was able to reach the knob.

"I wouldn't do that Star the machine's on."

"Oh always ruining my fun Evans!" Said Stein his voice closer now. The door opened, and a tall, greyish man with stitches tattoos along his body and even up to his face stood in the door frame. Star instantly stepped back. Soul just stared at the doctor impassively.

"So Stein, what do you have for us?" Soul said closing the gap between them.

"Ah yes, the pink boy come, come!" Stein smiled. Black shivered and followed Soul into the room. The lights were off, and the body was stiff on the x-ray table it was illuminated by a large computer monitor behind it. Soul's eyes transfixed to the picture on the screen. Ribs shattered by a hit toward the heart, but not through the heart. He walked closer to the point where he was right in front of the screen. Soul couldn't believe it was possible the heart seemed completely intact, there was no way that shot would have been able to kill him, Mr. Buttataki had said it was only a matter of moments before he got to the room. Crona wouldn't have been dying the bullet didn't pierce any of the major organs or arteries, yet he was dead when Mr. Buttataki arrived. Soul searched for an answer, he squinted his eyes and then he saw it a pinpoint on the x-ray.

"Is that a needle mark in his left his left ventricle?" Soul questioned.

"Ventricle?" Star questioned he moved next to Soul and squinted his eyes toward the lungs instead of the heart. Soul rolled his eyes and pointed to where the left ventricle was.

"That or dust on the machine." A loud huff came from behind them.

"My lens is always clean. I have Marie clean it every few hours."

"That is no way to work that woman; you take advantage of her crush." Star huffed back.

"I do not know what you mean," Stein said incredulously. Star turned to face him.

"I think we all know what I me—"

"Enough! Stein is that a needle mark or not?" Soul interrupted still looking at the heart.

"Yes, I believe it is. Marie is upstairs running some test as we speak. If I had to guess, I would say it was an antidepressant overdose."

"Why do you say that?" Soul questioned flashes of Maka ran through his head. Could he have misjudged her character?

"He had severe Mydriasis," Stein answered offhandedly

"And that means?" Soul hesitantly questioned, afraid that Stein would take out his college textbooks and make him memorize common medical terms again.

"Pupil Dilation." He commented.

"Any other signs doctor? Pupil Dilation is hardly evidence."

"When I open up his skull I will know for sure; you see seizers are typical in these types of overdoses." Soul nodded to this response.

"So why shoot him? If he was going to die anyway why shoot him?" Star questioned.

"No idea, but isn't it fascinating?" Stein cackled.

"Why is it Fascinating? How does this prove that he didn't shoot himself?" Star asked getting agitated from being in Stein's presence for too long.

"If he were seizing it would have been impossible to shoot himself." Soul bit his lip. "Common Star, we have a Doctor to Interrogate."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for reading and following the story it means so much to me and my self-esteem! Hopefully I will not let you guys down with next several chapters! Reviews and PMs are welcomed, I would love for you guys to put your input into this story!

Thank you again!

-Taylor

Maka stared a space of white brick wall in her otherwise green tiny office while she was supposed to be listening to a patient, but it was Kid again. His father Dr. Death (an unfortunate name for a Psychologist) had just assigned Kid's case to her since Crona's death.

"Dr. Albarn, I must say you are looking perfectly symmetrical as always!" Kid smiled at her from one of many her bookshelves as he desperately tried to organize it to be perfectly symmetrical. Maka knew that Kid had been asking to be her patient since she arrived here. His exact words on her first day were "My she is by far the most beautiful specimen of Symmetry I have ever seen." At first, Maka had been flattered and maybe even interested in him. It wasn't until she was setting up her office did she truly see Kid's obsession with symmetry was overwhelming, and the attraction was gone.

"Thank you Kid, but the reason you're working with me is to figure out what we can do to fix your OCD, not promote it," Maka replied. She then placed her hands on the back of her head and started to undo the pins that kept her hair in the tight bun she always wore at work. Kid watched horrified. He started pacing in a small circle with his hands in his pockets, and when she was finished undoing her hair, he visibly relaxed.

"Even down your hair seems to be perfectly symmetrical, it is a true work of beauty." Kid smiled as he returned to the bookshelf. Maka quickly pulled out a ring of hair ties from her desk and plucked one off. Kid was too busy with the bookshelf to notice what she was doing. Quickly and quietly she took half of her hair and put it in a ponytail letting both sides drip over different shoulders.

"Kid, please sit." She requested. She watched as Kid turned to face her. His face went rigid as if in pain. Maka smiled as Kid slowly made it back to the forest green couch in front of her desk. She was glad to see him at least attempting to make an effort. "See it's not so bad! Tell me how this makes you feel?"

"Honestly?" Kid paused. "It is taking me all my willpower not to jump over your desk and take that hair tie out of your hair." He gritted.

"See we're making progress and it's only our first session!" Maka Smiled brilliantly. Kid was not as happy, in fact, he was glaring at her, no not at Maka at her hair. A phone buzzed on Maka's desk.

"Hello?" Maka answered.

"There are two detectives here to see ya, Maka." A chipper female voice sang into the phone.

"Patty, how many times do I have to tell you to use my professional name at work?" Maka snapped.

"Oh yeah, Dr. Albarn there are two detectives here to see ya." Patty sang. Maka sighed a little annoyed with her co-worker and friend's airheaded behavior.

"Patty, please tell the detectives I'm in with a patient for another thirty minutes and they are going to have to wait."

"Y'all are going to have to wait; Maka's busy," Patty told the Detectives. Maka face palmed herself in frustration. She could just imagine Detective Evan's face; it was probably in a tight frown at Patty's decorum. Patty had forgotten to hang up the phone, and Maka heard her giggle.

"My, my detective, you are a charmer! Here's my number, call me if you ever get lonely, if you know what I mean." Patty's voice said as smooth as honey. Maka hung up the phone knowing that Detective Star had a wife and would refuse Patty's advance.

She looked back at Kid and was surprised to see him only a few inches from her face. Feeling uncomfortable she cleared her throat "Kid what are you doing?"

"I can't do this Maka." He whispered desperately.

"You can; I believe in you." She smiled.

"I CAN'T STOP YOU'RE NOT SYMETICAL!" Kid screamed as he grabbed the ring of hair ties and pulled one off.

"CALM DOWN, KID!" Maka screamed.

"MUST MAKE SYMMETRICAL!" Kid screamed back at her. Then he was next to her frantically putting the other side of Maka's hair in an equally as tight ponytail like the one on the other side. He then stepped back and compared the two sides and then adjusted. While kid fixed her hair, a loud knock rapped on her door. Maka didn't answer since she was too busy trying to grab Kids hands to make him stop. Next thing she knew the office door flung open with a bang. The noise made Kid pause for enough seconds for Maka to grab his hands.

"What's going on here?" growled a familiar voice.

"Detective Evans, if you please I think I have the situation handled," Maka replied harshly.

"It doesn't look like it from where I am standing." He gritted his teeth. Maka knew that he couldn't see her since Kid stood in front of her.

"Well, I do," Maka replied. She then looked at Kid and smiled. "Kid I am symmetrical now see? I think it's time for our session to be up for today. Maybe we can try something a little simpler next time."

"Okay, I'm sorry Maka, I really am, I can't help it." Kid sighed.

"I know, and it's okay we will figure something out I promise." She smiled. Kid slid out from behind Maka's desk. He then turned and glared at Detective Evans.

Maka let out a whistle and then turned to look at Detective Evans. He looked at her sideways.

"What?" She questioned while she glared at the detective.

"Uhm nothing. Let me get Star and we can have a little chat." Soul said turning around to hide his smirk.

Maka waited for a total of five minutes for the detectives to come back into the room. She eyed Detective Evans, who again was looking at her funny. She then turned her eyes toward Black. He looked genuinely happy to see her. Maka smiled at him.

"Please, have a seat detectives. What can I do for you?"

"We have a few questions, Dr. Albarn—"

"Please call me Maka, Detective Star." She interrupted, making sure it was clear only Black could call her Maka.

"Oh okay, Maka, what medication was Crona on up until his death?" Star questioned while he retrieved a notepad.

"Uh hold on, I think it was Lexapro and Abilify for his Bipolar symptoms." She got up and went to the file cabinet which sat on the right side of her desk. She flipped through the many folders that Dr. Death had given to her for her future patients and found Crona's folder. She paused, her hand shaking over the folder. Maka felt warm tears starting to well up in her eyes. She took in a deep breath and turned back to the detectives, and then it hit, the tears started flowing again. Maka brandished herself for being so weak. She gave the file to Detective Star since he was the closest to the cabinet and turned to look out her office window.

The office building was on the edge of the desert, and she watched as a lonely tumbleweed try to cross the street, but it kept getting tossed back to the original side with the passage of different cars. Everything was dead around this place except for the sparse cacti that scattered in the sand. She felt her tears starting again. Crona was dead like the desert was dead. Maka watched the tumbleweed again focusing on nothing but it's tumbling.

A large hand was placed on her small shoulder. She flinched in surprise and almost grabbed onto it to flip whomever it belonged to. "Dr. Albarn, do you mind answering a few more questions for us?" Detective Evans asked quietly.

"Oh sure, sorry." She wiped her tears and turned to face them. She watched as Detective Evans made his way back to the couch. Maka sat then smoothed out her skirt.

"Is there any reason that Crona would be on something called imipramine hydrochloride USP?" Detective Evans questioned. Maka made a face, her nose and eyes wrinkled in frustration.

"Tofranil? That's an inject-able I would never prescribe an Inject-able and partly because I believe that only physicians should be able to use needles. This particular inject-able is supposed to be given every day and can be used without physician supervision; I would never allow Crona allow to use it because of his past suicide attempts."

"Surely it is as easy to overdose on pills." Soul commented

"Psychologically speaking it is easier for you to inject and overdose than swallowing a bunch of pills to overdose." She replied tapping her fingers on her mahogany desk.

"So, you have access to this medication," Detective commented his voice implying a hidden meaning.

"Of course, I do, I am a Psychiatrist," Maka replied narrowing her eyes at Detective Evans.

"So you could hypothetically inject someone with this medication?" Evans questioned narrowing his eyes to mirror Maka's.

"Technically yes, but I would have to sign out the medication from our pharmacy, while people who are prescribed can check it out at any pharmacy," Maka replied harshly, understanding that she was still a suspect, and she was not happy about it.

"Do you guys keep the records?" Star questioned interrupting their silent stare-off.

"Yes, Liz has them downstairs. I can show you where it is located." Maka stood up, straightened her skirt, and then walked out of the room and did not slow for the struggling detectives.

They walked in silence as they followed Maka down a huge dark grand staircase. Soul had noticed the building when they walked in. He commented to Black that it looked like a gothic castle. To which Black replied, "Yeah, it's super creepy looking." The old Victorian was huge, and it seemed to fit perfectly with the macabre like a theme that Dr. Death's practice aspired to be. Everything inside seemed to mirror the grim exterior of a Victorian mansion, everything except for Maka's office.

Her airy white office was covered in bookshelves and what was not covered in books held either a potted plant on the floor or a hanging one from the ceiling and on her windowsill held a row of pink hibiscus flowers. When Soul had walked into the office, the first color he saw was green. Her chair was evergreen the patient seating was also evergreen, and her mahogany desk had carvings of leaves etched into the sides. In other words, Maka's office was alive while the rest of rooms and hallways seemed departed.

During a case year, that the press named the "Rainbow Murders" Soul had to learn colorology to understand the killer's motives. Colourology was the belief and practice that colors directly affect the human psyche. He remembered that the color Black signified authority, which it seemed that Dr. Death was trying to make clear to his patients. Then back in Maka's office, he had noticed the color green which is said to be for promoting a calm environment making the person feel at one amongst nature, and it also happens to promote a better environment for reading and study. He also noticed that Maka dressed differently than the other employees she was the only one of them wearing blue and white. Both colors closely associated with healing and serenity and usually the colors that doctors and nurses wore. Everyone else, however, wore black making her stick out like a sore thumb. Soul had questioned her motives once today but from the outside Maka seemed like the perfect doctor. He watched as she and her ridiculous looking pigtails paused at the end of the stairs for Black and him.

When they joined Maka, she turned into the right hallway and walked passed multiple doors which were mostly closed. At the end of the hall, they passed an open door which held what looked like a kitchen and dining room.

"He there Handsome!" A voice called from the room. He watched Maka pause and turn toward the voice and then Black turned as well, but not before he rolled his eyes at Soul disapprovingly. Patty, the blonde bombshell secretary from earlier, sashayed into the hallway. Her black clothing is fitting snuggly against her voluptuous breast. Soul smiled at her greeting and then winked at Star to show he didn't care about what his thoughts on Patty were.

"Hey." Soul said putting on his cool guy smile.

"You ran off before I could give you my number." Patty frowned.

"Sorry, when you hear yelling as a police officer you tend to act before thinking. It's a good thing too; it seems Dr. Albarn here was getting an unplanned makeover." Soul watched as Patty turned to look at Dr. Albarn she chuckled a little, but then her face turned pained. She watched as Maka quickly undid the pigtails that she had forgotten.

"So, your appointment was with Kid today?" Patty questioned her flirtatious tang out of her voice.

"Yeah, apparently it's worse than I thought," Maka replied her hair is now cascading over her shoulders.

"I see, well if anyone can help him, you can," Patty smiled sincerely. Soul watched the two girls grow silent, as they both looked up toward the therapy offices. Then Patty's attention came back to Soul the same seductive smile spread across her face.

"No worries Detective I have it right here!" she winked slipping a piece of paper into the back pocket of his jeans. She turned and sashayed back into the kitchen. Soul chuckled to himself before turning back to Black and Maka. Black shook his head and also turned to Maka waiting for her to lead the way. Maka paused and looked at the direction that Patty went.

"Huh," she commented. Soul watched as she twisted the ends of her hair between her fingers and couldn't help himself from thinking how cute she was when she was thinking. "So that's your type huh, very stereotypical if you ask me." She said with a little bite in her voice. The allusion broke, cute Maka was gone, intellectually snobbish Dr. Albarn had returned. She flicked her hair out of her fingers and turned to continue down the hallway. Her perfect posture and stiff confident strides made Soul's blood boil; he was convinced that someone so uptight shouldn't have an ass that would haunt his dreams.

They reached another set of stairs that lead to what must have been the basement at one time. They were all quiet as they descended the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs stood a closed glass window with another fairly attractive blonde behind a desk. For a second Soul questioned what Dr. Death's intentions were with hiring so many attractive blondes in his practice. The woman looked up at the group her brown eyes matching Patty's to a T. A smile came across her face as she opened the Pharmacy's window.

"Maka, what a pleasant surprise I don't usually see you at work." The woman Jived.

"Oh, you know, it's not every day a girl is implied in a murder." Maka rebutted. The woman leaned to the side and looked at the detectives. Her eyes focused on Soul, which made him very subconscious.

"So you're the Detective who's going to take my little sister out on the town huh?" The woman questioned.

"You're Patty's sister?" Soul choked with surprise.

"Yup, and let me give you a little advice detective, Don't take her to the bar." She warned.

"Why? Does she not like drinking or having fun?" Black joked which made the woman chuckle back at Black.

"Detective Star it's nice to put a face finally to Tsubaki's mysterious husband, and no she loves drinking, but if the detective takes her to the bar, he will probably have to arrest himself for supplying a minor with alcohol." The woman said glaring at Soul, who mentally face palmed himself for not asking Patty's age. Black looked Soul, who could tell, was trying to keep back a roar of laughter.

"Anyway, I can almost assure you that Maka had nothing to do with Crona's death. She's way too nice and sweet to kill someone." Patty said winking at Maka.

"We're not asking for a character witness would it be possible for us to get a copy of the medication sign-outs please?" Soul grunted. He reached into his back pocket and crumpled Patty's number.

"Sure thing." The woman said as she clicked away at her computer. Soul could hear the printer in the background; he watched Maka lean against the wall her white dress shirt sleeve rolled up to her elbows. Her green eyes closed as her head leaned against a stone wall.

"Here's the copies detective." The woman said interrupting his Soul's silent admiring of Maka. A knowing smile spread across the woman's face. Black beat him to the window and started flipping through the papers.

"Thanks, Liz I'll see you at Frankie's," Maka smiled.

"Yup, do I need to tell Patty to be on call for DDIng?" Liz Smiled briefly looking at soul.

"Yeah, just in case." Maka sighed. Then turned to go up the stairs.

"Bye, Nice to meet you, Liz, I can't wait to see the mean right hook Tsubaki's been telling me about," Black smiled and then hurried after Maka.

"Detective Evans?"

"Yes?"

"You know who is of drinking age?" Liz chided.

"I may have a guess." He frowned as he turned to watch Maka and Black whispering up the stairs.


End file.
